


Phichit

by mismatched_ideas



Series: It's Easier With You [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Phichit Chulanont, Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Break Up, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, New York AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Phichit is coming to visit with his girlfriend, Viktor and Yuuri needed to get the apartment clean, and the two husbands receive a surprise visitor.





	Phichit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/gifts), [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



“Can you clean the kitchen while I’m cleaning the bathroom?” Yuuri asked, arms heavy with cleaning supplies.

“I can and will but Love you need to stop worrying so much, it’s Phichit. I don’t think he’ll be offended if the apartment looks like people live here. In fact, I think the reason he’s coming is because this apartment is lived in.”

“It’s the first time since we moved in that he’s come over and then we barely had any furniture.” Yuuri knew he didn’t have to clean, but he liked having the apartment clean for guests. “Besides, he’s bringing his girlfriend. Can’t have her thinking Phichit’s friends are a bunch of slobs.”

Viktor laughed and Yuuri smiled. Viktor was glad to see that Yuuri wasn’t nearly as anxious about this as he’d thought. Viktor was still unsure of what he could do for Yuuri most of the time. Viktor was unsure of what he could do for most people under emotional duress. 

“Okay then, we’ll clean. I just need these.” He grabbed the disinfectant wipes and headed to the kitchen.

“I hope you don’t plan to only use those.” Yuuri called from the bathroom door. 

“I’m offended that you’d question my cleaning skills.” 

“I would never.” Yuuri quipped. 

It didn’t take long for Viktor to hear a quiet song floating from the bathroom and to his ears. Yuuri was embarrassed of his singing voice, even though it was pretty good, and would only sing when he was alone. He used to not even sing if Viktor was home but now he seemed comfortable as long as they weren’t in the same room. 

A soft smile made a home on Viktor’s face as he strained to hear the song Yuuri was singing. It sounded like he was singing in Japanese and Vikor doubted he knew the song but he listened closely all the same. He simply wanted to hear Yuuri sing, the sound soothing his mind of the few concerns floating around there. 

One of their skaters was doing poorly and Viktor had no idea what to do to help. Makkachin had not been doing well recently and even though the vet said he was probably fine, they couldn’t know until all the tests came back. Viktor had noticed Yuuri spending more time looking at himself in the mirror, an angry look in his eyes, but he didn’t know what to do. He constantly felt like he didn’t know what to do.

But none of those concerns mattered to him as he cleaned, listening to his husband sing quietly to himself. If he could, Viktor would stay like this for hours.

A knock on their door broke his stream of thoughts and stopped Yuuri’s singing abruptly. 

“I’ll get it!” Viktor called, dropping the wipe in his hand and heading to the door. He wasn’t sure who could be here, Phichit wasn’t heading into New York City until the next day. His girlfriend was from not that far outside the city and they were planning to come in tomorrow to visit with Viktor and Yuuri.

Phichit’s girlfriend was another skater. Before this, most of their competitions had overlapped so they were in the same place often but the past few months they’d been completely long-distance. Viktor didn’t talk much to the Thai skater but from his eavesdropping on his and Yuuri’s conversations, all accidental of course, he could tell the young man was very much in love with this girl.

And all of that is why, when Viktor opened the door he was not expected to find a teary eyed Phichit at their door.

From the other room Yuuri heard a sudden call of, “Yuuri!” 

Viktor’s voice was laced with concern which the Russian man rarely used, his voice usually calm and without tones that gave his emotions away. 

Yuuri hurried towards the front door, catching Viktor asking someone inside and then the sound of the front door closing. When Yuuri rounded the corner he paused for only a moment, surprise at seeing Phichit working through his mind quickly, and launches himself towards his friend to pull the other man into a hug. Phichit burst into tears, leaning his face into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Who did this?” Yuuri asked, angry even though he knew that anger wouldn’t help. He also was pretty sure he could figure out who made Phichit cry like this.

“She said– she said–” He was having trouble speaking through the sobs, “She said she couldn’t– couldn’t be with me– me– me if I didn’t love her.” 

Yuuri lead his friend carefully to the living room, sitting them both down on the coach and leaving Viktor unsure what he should do. 

He couldn't help comfort the young skater, he was barely able to comfort Yuuri half the time, and he wasn’t sure Phichit would even want him there. The two of them barely knew each other, though Phichit probably knew more about Viktor than the other way around, and they were really friends simply because they both loved Yuuri. 

Without any guidance from Yuuri, which Viktor could hardly expect right now, he tried to remember how Yuuri had helped comfort him when he was worried Makkachin might have been seriously ill a few weeks ago. 

He put water on the stove, finding a mug and searching through the tea. Viktor didn’t drink much tea but Yuuri did. He wasn’t sure exactly which tea Yuuri made for him the other day but chamomile sounded like something Viktor had heard people drank when they were stressed so he decided on that one. 

He headed into the living room with the tea for Phichit, handing it over as the young man tried to smile in his direction. After that Viktor stood awkwardly in the corner, trying to be out of the way but also not sure if he should leave Phichit and Yuuri alone. 

“Phichit…” Yuuri cooed, “Tell me what happened.”

Phichit had calmed himself down enough to the point where he could get sentences out without his voice catching. Even so, his speech was weak and fluctuate in volume as he tried to keep from stuttering. With one hand he pulled the blanket on his shoulders tighter around him. The other has a shaky hand on his tea.

“She said she couldn’t stay with me if I didn’t love her.”

Yuuri knew what Phichit was referring to, or more accuretly what she’d been referring to, but Viktor didn’t. Yuuri glanced up at his husband, his hand rubbing careful circles into Phichit’s back. 

He and Phichit had been through a lot in their time together. Yuuri had worked through his bisexuality, his lack of understand of his own gender, and his barely manageable anxiety. Phichit had worked through his aromanticism and asexuality, his love of ‘girly’ things like dresses and makeup even though he felt distinctly male, and the low-self-esteem that he did his best to mask. They’d both worked through body image issues and frustration that came from skating competitively. They had, while considerably drunk, made out with each other. 

“If you want it to just be us, Viktor can go. He won’t be offended.” Honestly Yuuri thought he might be thankful. Currently Viktor was staring at the two of them with a deer in the headlights look he hadn’t seen since the time Viktor had made him cry.

Phichit shook his head hesitantly, but Yuuri knew that meant he didn’t want to be rude. “I don’t mind…”

“Viktor, why don’t you tell Amanda that you can work with her today. I know you’ve been worried about her progress.” 

Viktor was amazed at the ease with which Yuuri came up with a perfect excuse for Viktor needed to leave. He was also amazed Yuuri had noticed Viktor’s concern with the young skater’s poor performance. 

“Good idea.” Viktor nodded to Phichit, simultaneously glad to be leaving and also feeling bad for seeming to abandon the situation. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Phichit murmured, “I know you wouldn’t be with someone I couldn’t trust.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to force yourself to trust him.” Yuuri stood. “I’m going to get us some more blankets and pillows. I think this calls for a fort.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit giggled genuinely. “We aren’t kids anymore.”

“I’ve never been a kid.” Phichit laughed and Yuuri stuck his tongue out playfully. “You know what I mean. And just because I’m married doesn’t mean I have to be a dad now.”

Viktor and Yuuri passed in the hallway, Yuuri on the way to get bedding and Viktor on his way out of the apartment. 

“I’m sorry I’m not more helpful.” Viktor said, his face neutral but his eyes sad. 

“You did just fine.” Yuuri kissed his husband between the eyes, the taller man shut his eyes reflexively. 

When Viktor reopened his eyes, Yuuri had already moved away from him and towards the bedroom. With a sigh, the blond hiked his bag higher onto his shoulder and headed for the front door. 

Yuuri returned to the living room and started spreading pillows and blankets on the floor, making a nest for the two of them. Phichit finished his tea, smiling at the thought that Yuuri had been right about the way Viktor acted like a puppy. Wanted to help so badly, just didn’t always know how to. 

“Okay, get down here.” Yuuri patted the ground and Phichit discarded the mug on one of the side tables before sitting next to Yuuri. They both finished the nest by wrapping the excess blankets around their shoulders and scrunching in close together. “Now we can talk.”

“I don’t know where to start.” Phichit had calmed down considerably, his sobbing sadness having turned into a resigned sort of sadness. 

“What happened? What did she say?”

“Well I met her to spend some time together today but she was acting strangely the whole time. I finally asked if something was wrong and she told me she thought we should break up.” Phichit leaned his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “I didn’t see it coming at all.”

“Then what?” Yuuri leaned his head against Phichit’s.

“She said that she couldn’t be with someone who didn’t love her. I tried to tell her I did love her but she wouldn’t believe me. She said if I wasn’t attracted to her there was no way I could love her. I tried–” A sob ripped through Phichit’s body but he didn't start crying, instead taking a long breath to quiet down his own body. “I’ve only been attracted to one person before and even though I never dated them, I still loved them. We were good friends so of course I loved them. And I was attracted to them. My love for them was no stronger or weaker because of that attraction.”

“Of course it wasn’t.” Yuuri ran his fingers through Phichit’s hair. This was the first time he’d heard Phichit say he’d even been attracted to someone. He knew Phichit had said he’d decided on gray-aromantic but Yuuri had never pushed on why. That wasn’t exactly his place. “If she can’t understand that then she wasn’t right for you.”

“But I really did love her.” Phichit let some tears run down his cheeks and onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “I really wanted to be with her forever.”

“I know, I’m sorry. But if she would let some label supersede the things you told her, then she’s not worth it.”

“What if that was just an excuse?” Phichit’s voice was muffled by Yuuri’s shirt but their closeness made the words understandable. “What if she didn’t want to tell me the real reason she broke up with me?”

“Phichit, no matter why she did you shouldn’t let it hurt you. You’re wonderful and anyone would be lucky to date you. For her to blame the breakup on you is stupid.”

“Yah…” Phichit didn’t sound convinced so Yuuri turned him so their eyes could lock.

“I’m serious, Phichit. If Viktor broke up with me would you let me blame myself?”

“Of course not. That man is lucky to have you and if he left then…” Phichit trailed off, realizing Yuuri’s point. “It just doesn’t feel the same to me.”

“I know.” Yuuri pulled him into a hug. “I know.”

“Yuuri…” Phichit said into Yuuri’s shoulder after a long stretch of silence.

“What?”

“You know I never told the person I was attracted to them.”

“Why?”

“I was afraid.” He sighed, leaning his head back onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “I wonder if things would have been different for either of us. I don’t think it would have changed our relationship in the long run, for the better or worse. They were too nice to let a confession change our relationship but I’m pretty sure the feelings were one-sided.”

“It happens.” Yuuri blushed, thinking about the huge crush he’d had on Phichit for almost four months. He’d never told his friend, not wanting to ruin their friendship or make things awkward. He didn’t think Phichit would have let something so silly ruin their friendship but it didn’t seem to make sense to Yuuri, especially since he was sure the feelings were one-sided. Yuuri had actually never told anyone about that crush, not even Viktor. It felt too personal and embarrassing given his and Phichit’s age difference, at the time Phichit hadn’t even been 20, and their status as roommates. 

Yuuri had actually had a lot of one-sided attractions in his life. Of all the people he’d developed feelings for only one of them had felt the same

“You’ll find someone.” Yuuri smiled. “Trust me. Of course, if you’re happier without a significant other then that’s fine but if you’re worried you’ll never find someone, you shouldn’t.” He laughed. “Look at me.”

“So you’re saying I should start idolizing someone and then get super drunk at a party they’re at?” Yuuri wasn’t sure who enjoyed teasing him more about the banquet, Viktor or Phichit. 

“Very funny.” Yuuri put an arm around Phichit’s shoulders. “Do you still have feelings for that person, the one you mentioned before?”

“I mean, I love them.” Phichit laughed. “But I love all my friends. Romantically, no, I’ve moved on.”

“I’m glad.” Yuuri didn’t want his friend to be sad over some person who wasn’t smart enough to like him back. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Can we watch–”

“Let me guess.” Yuuri cut off, standing and finding Phichit’s favorite movie. He held up, _The King and the Skater_.“Is this it?”

“Dude, you know me so well.” Phichit laughed while Yuuri put in the movie.

When Yuuri settled himself back down he whispered, “If you want me to go fight her for breaking your heart, I totally will.”

Phichit chuckled, “I know you would. How about we watch the movie instead.”

“Okay.” After a moment Yuuri pulled Phichit into a tight hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuuri.” Phichit said genuinely. Yuuri was as much family as his mom or dad and there would never come a day when Phichit didn’t love him. 

They’d been through a lot together and that had made them both stronger people. Stronger people who learned to love themselves more by loving each other first. 

But what else are best friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> If you think friends can't love each other as much or more than you'd love a significant other you can fight me. I love my friends to the ends of the earth and back. 
> 
> Also I swear I didn't mean to write angst.


End file.
